Midnight
by FlyingWhale0
Summary: [One-shot] "Sorry, I died."


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

"Touka...Touka..." Said girl stirred in her sleep, vaguely hearing a voice calling out to her. She recognized the voice, yet she couldn't bring herself to wake up just yet.

 _Please. You have to wake up._

"Touka." At this point, she noticed the voice had grown more desperate. A hand gently caressed her cheek and a shaky breath filled the air. "Please..." Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Steel blue met with grey. She sat up immediately, shaking off any drowsiness.

 _I can't stay much longer. I need you..._

"K-Kaneki? What are y-" Kaneki suddenly pulled her into a hug, his familiar scent of coffee giving her a feeling of nostalgia. It felt good to be in his arms, although she would never admit it out loud. He was breathing heavily and his skin was cold to the touch, his head rested at her shoulder and for some reason...

He was shaking.

"Ken...?" The boy flinched lightly before pulling Touka into an even tighter hug. She begin to pull back, but decided now wasn't a good time.

"I'm sorry... But just for a little while." He whispered, drawing circles into the small of her back.

"What's wrong with you?"

Silence. The sheets shuffled as Kaneki slowly pulled away from her, an unreadable expression on his face until a ghost of a smile graced his lips. His snow white hair glistened under the pale moonlight.

"Hey Touka... can you make me a cup of coffee? Like the way you used to." Touka raised a brow, but knew better than to ask. She nodded firmly before standing.

"But don't think you've escaped. You're still going to have to tell me everything...You promised me you'd tell me no matter what." Kaneki looked down and gave a reluctant nod.

Touka strolled into the kitchen and prepared to boil the water. She had just finished placing the kettle onto the stove when she felt Kaneki's arms wrap around her waist from behind. His breath tickled her neck... and for some reason, a feeling of uncertainty and fear settled into the air.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"Stop that. There's nothing you need to apologize for, Kaneki." She reassured him, returning the embrace warmly.

"You've done nothing wrong. Not yet, anyways." Touka chuckled. As Kaneki held her tighter in his arms, she wondered how long she had waited for a moment like this. But she couldn't stop wondering if something else had happened. It had been at least six months since the ordeal with Aogiri. Touka knew his personality took a drastic 180 degree turn, but he had never told her what they did to him. Not a single thing.

"Touka...is it okay if I tried something?" Kaneki's hand strayed from her back and he gently ran his thumb across her cheek, as though he was holding something of great value. Treating her the way he would with fragile porcelain. Touka blushed crimson, but allowed him to caress her.

 _For one last time, before I leave...I want to-_

"Sure, I guess." A soft smile replaced Kaneki's frown. In one swift movement, he covered her lips with his own. Touka found herself enjoying the familiar sensation. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and he held her around her waist. It was unlike any of the shy kisses Kaneki usually gave her. This time it was filled with longing and passion. It was his way of telling her his never-ending love and desperation.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, pulling away from the kiss for air. Touka opened her eyes and gasped. She noticed the small bruises and cuts adorning Kaneki's face, but she hadn't seen them until now. She was sure he had none when he first woke her up. Worried, she stepped closer and examined the wounds.

"Hey... Are y-" Touka stopped mid-sentence, horror swirling inside her cerulean eyes as they trailed downward. A huge hole marred Kaneki's chest, dry blood and organs clinging onto remaining strips of flesh. Crimson hues matted his pure white hair, and gashes arbitrarily scattered across his entire body. From inside the apartment, Touka heard the ringing of a clock striking midnight. The dull, heavy sound echoed throughout the empty halls.

"Kaneki! You're-" As she inched closer to Kaneki, his hand shot up to cover her eyes. Hiding himself from her. Touka's entire frame trembled. She couldn't speak, let alone breathe. Her heart hammered in her chest. And she heard him chuckle lightly. Kaneki kept one hand covering his eyes, while he clasped his other hand with hers for the last time.

 _"Sorry, I died."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
